


Ted-Talks

by MissDrarryDawn



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Crush, FWP, Fluff, Fluff without Plot, Flustered Draco, Getting Together, Kidfic, M/M, Mutual Pining, Pining, Teddy being adorable, Tooth Rotting Fluff, adorable teddy, cavities, draco being somewhat dense, draco pining, forgiven draco, its time to heal, its usually harry i know, ive hurt you enough, much fluff, smooth harry, stories, teddy - Freeform, yall deserve some fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-15
Updated: 2020-07-15
Packaged: 2021-03-04 18:29:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,830
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25280896
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MissDrarryDawn/pseuds/MissDrarryDawn
Summary: After Draco accidentally happens upon his cousin Teddy while shopping for groceries, he has no clue that Teddy will bring with him Potter and that Potter will bring with him trouble. Then again, Potter hasalwaysbrought trouble.What's on the chopping block this time? Why, Draco's heart of course.//Completed//Word count: 5.8k
Relationships: Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter
Comments: 24
Kudos: 339





	Ted-Talks

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Midori_Fuse](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Midori_Fuse/gifts).



> This fic was the poll winner from Tumblr, so here it is! It is also extremely tooth rottingly fluffy, because I feel as though I really owe it to my poor readers, I've hurt yall enough hhahaha.
> 
> I hope you enjoy reading it as much as I did writing it though,  
> Love,  
> Evie <3

Draco did not really want to go grocery shopping. All the stares he still got made his skin crawl. Oddly enough, they weren't scornful or hateful stares, they were just so curiously _bland,_ and it was creepy as all holy fuck. He felt like an actual freak show which was something he didn't fancy becoming. However, unfortunately, food wasn't an infinite source, so needs sadly must. 

It was really surprising how little Wizarding grocery shops there were, but the few that did crop up after the war passed were making a fortune. They were mostly quaint little charming mixes of Muggle and magic, with all the typical supplies and groceries, as well as potion ingredients and the like. 

Draco would quite enjoy them if it weren't for other people. As it was, he just kept his head down and ignored them, he supposed they had a right to stare and mutter after all. 

Such a day was today, and while Draco picked through the shelves looking for everything he needed, he was startled by a loud gasp off to his immediate left. As he turned to see what had produced the noise, he was faced with a young boy with blue hair and a huge grin on his face.

"You're—You're Draco Malfoy!" The boy exclaimed, with all the joy in the world, and Draco was not used to hearing his name spoken so fondly, especially nowadays.

"Er—yes?" He was dumbstruck enough to stutter like a fool, but the boy was not to be deterred by it:

"I'm Teddy! You're my cousin!" He nodded proudly.

Draco thought about this for a moment, it seemed familiar. Looking closer at the boy he remembered it's what his aunt always described her grandson to look like. After the war and his father's lifelong Azkaban imprisonment, Narcissa had reconnected with her sister out of a terrible loneliness, and often went to visit her. During those visits Andromeda would talk of Teddy, stories that his mom would then pass onto him. It was nice to finally meet the kid he'd spent a while hearing about, Draco mused.

"Ah, yeah, er, nice to meet you—" He offered a tiny smile and hoped he didn't seem _too_ awkward. He wasn't particularly good with kids. The last time he had to deal with them was when he was seventeen and well, that was frankly horrifying.

"Oh yes! I'm so happy to meet you! Uncle Harry has told me _so much_ about you!" Teddy threw his arms up, clearly expecting to be picked up, and Draco briefly wondered just how quickly he'd be arrested if he dropped a child in the middle of a grocery store, before he bent down and picked up his cousin, who was, fortunately, not that heavy.

It was only after he'd hoisted the kid onto his hip that Teddy's words truly registered.

"Uncle—Harry Potter?!" He was one note away from a yelp, though he excused it. He hadn't seen Potter in _years,_ and if Potter was telling stories, then that shouldn't be good. There was little good Potter could tell anyone about Draco. Yet Teddy seemed happy and content to be held by Draco, despite the fact that the exact opposite should be true.

"Yea, he's told me lots of stories before bedtime." Teddy confirmed.

Draco grimaced as his next question:

"All good things I hope?" Man, he didn't want to hear the answer.

Teddy clapped his hands though:

"Yes! So many great things, but also some sad ones."

Now that, Draco had to take a moment to deal with. Potter was going around saying— _good_ things about Draco? In which universe—The last time Draco saw Potter was when he broke Potter's nose, _a second time,_ at the end of their repeat year. The memory made him shudder now, he really shouldn't have punched the guy, but Potter had stalked up to him all apologetic smiles and forgiveness, reaching out for friendship and honestly, it had been between kissing the idiot and punching him. 

Obviously Draco had to punch him.

And if Potter appeared again, Draco would probably have to punch him _again,_ because the urge to kiss him has not died over the years they hadn't seen each other.

Regardless, the point at hand that was still unresolved was the fact the last time they interacted, Potter ended up with a broken nose and yet he still went around saying good things about Draco. Hell, Draco himself didn't know any good things Potter had to share—

"Really? Tell me about them, the stories." Draco managed a smile and a sly wink. "Potter never has to know you told on him. It'll be our little secret." Were Draco a stronger man, he wouldn't have prodded. Draco was not a stronger man however, he was a miserable sod who wanted to know what his crush thought about him. So Draco prodded.

Teddy's eyes flashed with mischief, this boy would make for an excellent Slytherin, and he nodded at once, was just about to start divulging intel, when Potter himself came stumbling into the aisle, looking disheveled and frantic and _fuck_ if Draco's knees didn't nearly buckle under him. 

Potter stopped once he saw Draco holding Teddy, and he stared for a good few seconds, which was a favor Draco was only too happy to return. The universe hated him and now Draco was 100% sure of it, after all, to bestow the sight of Potter, who now apparently looked like fucking _Adonis,_ upon him could only be done to him by someone who hated Draco very much.

"Oh—hi Malf—Malfoy! And uhm I see you got Teddy." Potter stumbled over his words like an utter buffoon, and Draco couldn't even properly laugh at him for it, because he looked so charming and rugged now. 

"Er yes—" Draco's response was not any more eloquent, as he put Teddy down. 

Teddy, who looked incredibly put out.

"But, but—" He protested and looked up at Potter with wide, pleading eyes.

"Yeah, buddy?" Potter turned all of his attention to him.

"I was gonna tell cousin Draco _secrets!"_ Teddy whined, apparently upset.

"Oh were you now?" Potter knelt down to be at Teddy's height and arched both eyebrows in an overly exaggerated expression of interest.

"Yes! And they're very _important_ too!" The boy insisted. Potter hummed and nodded quietly, then took a few moments to mull something over, before his gaze returned to Teddy:

"Well, if these secrets are that important, maybe cousin Draco can come over tomorrow afternoon for tea and you can tell him then. If he's free, of course." Potter smiled and shrugged as he offered, eyes flicking up to Draco's face, making Teddy incredibly happy and Draco incredibly terrified. 

The fuck did the bastard think he was doing? He can't just—waltz in and then—then _invite_ Draco over as if they were old buddies and not—not—

"Yess! Yes!" Teddy bounced on his heels, promptly snapped Draco out of his gaping. "Will you come cousin Draco? Will you? _Will you?!"_

"I—but—" Draco helpessly stared at Potter, who only smiled and shrugged, the bastard. "But—you can't just— _Potter!"_ He didn't give up his protests, poorly formed as they were.

Potter, on the other hand raised an eyebrow and straightened again:

"Why can't I?"

Draco wanted to yell at him. How could someone be so infuriatingly attractive yet so, _so_ dumb!

"Because—" A grocery store was really not a good place to rehash what a horrible individual Draco used to be, so instead of words, Draco demonstrated what he meant with a vague hand gesture between them. 

Potter, the psychic bastard, somehow understood, and he _chuckled—_ it should _not_ be attractive, that harking hack of a laugh—then spoke:

"Would I have invited you if I still cared about that?" His face was radiating honesty, he looked no more worse for the wear for saying it either. 

Draco couldn't bloody believe it. How could Potter _not_ care was the question they should be asking here.

"But—You can't just _not_ care, Pottah." Draco inwardly winced at how thick his accent came on Potter's name, but Potter didn't seem to mind, he even grinned, then shrugged his shoulders and spoke, tone more serious:

"I've moved on, forgiven and let go, it's in the past, yea? Everyone's done something horrible at one point or another." 

There it was. The gnawing need to kiss the idiot in front of him. Draco briefly wondered if Potter knew what he did to Draco's insides when he talked all noble and forgiveness. If he didn't, Draco would be damned before he ever let him find it out, so he deflected back to the topic at hand:

"Of _course_ you did, noble prick and all, but no matter, we aren't friends." It felt odd and misplaced to Draco for Potter to invite him over so freely, even putting aside the (rather substantial, if you asked Draco) issue of their teenhood. 

"Ah, right, I forgot you have to make it complicated." Potter grumbled under his breath, and the only reason Draco failed to respond in kind was the fact Potter held out his hand for a handshake. "Hello, nice to meet you, my name is Harry. What's yours?"

Draco stared first at the offending appendage, then at Potter's apologetic face, which, surprisingly enough, had the graces to look _shy._ And Merlin help Draco, it was _cute._ Once Draco forced himself to recover from the realization that he found a grown, adult Potter cute, he was able to fold his arms across his chest and arch an eyebrow at the other man. How the tables have turned. And it only took a decade and a war for it to happen. Weren't Gryffindors stubborn?

"You know, I'm really tempted—" Before Draco even finished the thought, Potter chuckled and interrupted:

"I know you are. How about this? You throw them back in my face, but shake my hand anyways. Deal?" 

Draco would've seriously started developing his earlier theory that Potter was psychic further, but there was hardly time for that when the chance of his lifetime stood before him. With the biggest shit-eating grin Draco was sure he had ever sported, he responded, poorly mimicking Potter's 11-year old voice:

"I think I can tell the wrong sort for myself, thanks."

Potter winced only slightly, but his grin and his hand remained firm:

"There it is. Feel better now?"

Draco rolled his eyes and scoffed, because yes, of course he felt better, that was incredible, and shook the bastard's hand, certain he'll regret this tomorrow. Hell, even later today.

Potter's grip was firm and perhaps lingered longer than necessary, but that might as well have been Draco imagining things.

"I don't know what you're talking about or doing, but _will you_ come over tomorrow cousin Draco?" Suddenly Teddy piped up again, quite impatiently, promptly reminding them both that he was still there, rendering Draco just a teensy bit guilty for forgetting.

Draco looked down at the kid, who looked so painfully hopeful, his eyes wide and pleading, and he knew he was doomed. Utterly fucking _doomed._

 _"Alright._ I'll—I'll come over."

Teddy's squeal of joy was loud upon hearing that, which was then followed up with a tight hug around Draco's waist, the poor bugger couldn't reach any higher, it coaxed a smile out of Draco, he was really an adorable kid, and he ruffled Teddy's hair before sending him back to Potter's side.

"Grimmauld 12, I'm sure you can find it." Potter's lips quirked up. "See you tomorrow Draco." He threw over his shoulder as he took Teddy's hand and walked away.

The wondrous tingle of hearing Potter call him by his given name for the first time had Draco dazed all the way back to his own flat.

It was only when he arrived home that he abruptly realized he'd completely forgotten his groceries.

~

The next day Draco woke up with his stomach in knots. 

By the time he found himself at Potter's front step, he'd already thrown up twice.

He knew he was being unreasonable, it's not as if this was some big deal.

Except it was.

Holy _fuck,_ it _was._

Especially considering both Draco and well, Teddy, knew why Draco was really here. To hear the stories Potter's told about him.

And while Draco was reasonably certain Potter didn't talk badly of him necessarily by this point, that didn't mean he had no reason to worry left.

Regardless, he wouldn't solve anything by loitering on Potter's front step, so he balled up and knocked.

He wasn't left waiting long as barely a minute later, the door swung open and Potter was there, smiling for England.

Draco's stomach flipped as he stepped into the old, creaky house.

"For the record, I know you just spent the past 5 minutes hanging about my front door probably trying to decide exactly how detrimental this will be." Potter said by way of welcome.

"I was _not—"_ Draco immediately sputtered, his sentence falling short.

"The wards don't lie." Potter shrugged and winked at Draco, he—he fucking _winked—_ then disappeared down the hall, apparently expecting Draco to follow him.

The blonde did so, choosing to forget the mortifying incident from just now in stead of curiously looking around. The Black house didn't look half-bad, really, all refurbished and redecorated. Draco found himself pleasantly surprised, Potter seems to have acquired somewhat of a sense of taste since he was eighteen, thank Merlin for that.

Draco followed Potter into a cozy living room, with a couch and two armchairs either side of it, alongside a small coffee table in the middle. Teddy was already settled in the couch and he jumped the moment Draco walked in.

"You're finally here! I've been waiting forever!" He hopped off the couch and ran up to hug Draco, who was startled by the notion that he could get used to this kid.

"Whatever _secrets_ he wants to tell you kept him up at night, I barely got him to settle in." Potter wrinkled his nose fondly and Draco bit his lip, casting Teddy a conspiratorial look:

"Well, of course, it _is_ very important. Isn't it Ted?" 

Teddy nodded violently, and was already dragging Draco by the wrist to join him at the couch.

Potter watched them, his expression unreadable yet still soft:

"I'll go pretend to be busy in the kitchen so you two can gossip your little hearts out." He huffed and disappeared out of the room again, presumably making for the kitchen.

It left Draco and Teddy alone, and Draco wasn't sure why he was still so unnerved.

"So? What are the stories Potter's told you about me?" The blonde leaned in, feigning a mystique around them that Teddy delighted in as he chuckled and began talking, throwing his little arms about as he did:

"There's lots! My favorite one though is the one about how you were very brave and saved his life."

Draco's throat closed, and he could do little but nod Teddy on.

"Uncle Harry says it was dark and scary, when the bad guys caught him and auntie Mione and uncle Ron, they wanted to give them to Volde—" Teddy's brow furrowed deeply as he battled the word. "Voldremot." He settled on decisively, as if it was even remotely right. Draco certainly wouldn't correct him. "To Voldremot, but auntie Mione was smart and disguised Harry's face just in time!" Teddy paused for dramatic effect. "Then he says they were caught, and he says he was so scared he couldn't even move or fight them." 

Draco blinked and refused to acknowledge his poor heart in stead of listening to Teddy.

"And then the bad guys dragged them to your house, they were gonna give them to Voldremot. But! Because Harry's face was disguised, they didn't know if it was really him!" Teddy was into it, his eyes lit up while he described everything. "So they brought you to check if its really Harry!" 

Draco swallowed around a lump in his throat:

"They did, yes."

Teddy seemed even more aghast and marveled at the realization the story was indeed true, as if there was a snowflake's chance in hell that Potter would lie.

"And then, then you were there and uncle Harry says you looked at him and said—"

"He said it wasn't me, that he couldn't recognize me. Right in front of all the bad guys." Potter's voice floated over to them and Draco startled a bit, turning his head to find Potter leaning on the doorway, arms crossed across his chest, his expression something that could be described as fond, if one was so bold. "Isn't that right Draco?"

Draco felt his throat work but no words seemed to be forthcoming. He'd been rendered speechless far too much by Potter lately. Yet he didn't know how to respond to this other than hug Potter and possibly cry a little too and definitely snog him. 

None of that was in the cards, unfortunately.

"Uh—yeah, that's what happened." He heard himself respond, aware his reply came a bit too late, but no one else seemed to care much. 

Potter nodded and walked into the room, floating a tray of tea behind him. He took a seat in one of the armchairs and placed the tray onto the small coffee table.

"Say, Teddy, why don't tell your cousin Draco why that's your favorite story out of all I've told you about him?" Potter suggested, seemingly content to just sit back with a cup of tea and listen to Teddy talk to Draco.

Teddy nodded:

"Oh yea! That one's my favourite, because it means even heroes need help sometimes, no one is strong all the time. And I like that, it's true I think." 

Draco marveled at this kid's comprehension of everything around him, considering he'd barely turned 10, it would seem.

"I also like it because you're the good guy in it." Teddy continued.

Draco was sure something snapped somewhere. Might've been him though.

"Oh?" He all but squeaked.

Teddy nodded:

"Uncle Harry says you two always fought and were mean to each other, and you were especially always angry and rude, so I like that you're the good guy, because uncle Harry's always told me you were never really bad, just in sad circumstances."

"If only I figured it out sooner, but well, hindsight is 20-20 I suppose." Potter chimed in, then fell silent to drink more tea.

Draco had a hard time wrapping his head around everything he was being told, because it was too much for any one man to handle really, what he did know however was that something was burning fiercely behind his ribcage and it bordered on burning away all the oxygen from his lungs. Next thing he grew acutely aware of, much to his incredible horror, were unshed tears in his eyes. 

This was ridiculous. He couldn't let himself be swooned and touched by what Potter went around saying and thinking. He was a Malfoy, a Slytherin, this was undignified behavior at best. Draco straightened up and swallowed the tears, cleared his head and made sure to focus on what he really wanted to know now. He shifted on the couch so he was facing away from Teddy and towards Potter, who was still calmly drinking tea and reclining.

"Why, Potter? Why are you going around telling these stories about me?" Draco wanted to know. When he'd come here he'd expected to hear some silly charade of stories by Teddy, he didn't expect an emotional trainwreck that he really didn't wish to deal with. And it didn't make any damn sense either! Potter might have actually forgiven Draco like he said in the shop, and he might have actually made peace, but that was no reason to go telling all these stories that painted Draco as some sort of hero he wasn't. It was no reason to be understanding and calm and insightful into the situation and what it had been like back then. He didn't need to hurt Draco like that.

Potter tilted his head to the left and waited a beat, then put down his teacup and finally responded:

"I'm not _going around telling stories about you,_ as you put it Draco, I'm telling the truth. You _did_ lie in the Manor that night, and you _did_ save my life."

Draco bristled. What kind of answer was _that?_

"Why are you making me into some tortured hero though, Potter, we both know that's not even remotely true."

Potter offered a half-smile, something knowing playing in his eyes:

"Depends who you ask."

Right on cue, Teddy picked up the thread of the conversation and put in his own objection:

"But Draco! How could you not be a hero if you saved Harry's life?"

Draco looked down at the tiny hand that gripped his arm, and he just barely suppressed a wince at how Teddy held his left forearm. Instead of thinking about that too much, Draco focused on what the boy asked, and in trying to find a way to explain it to a 10-year old boy he realized there really was no way to explain it to a 10-year old boy, which left Draco to contend with:

"It's—more complicated than that, Ted."

Teddy frowned and seemed to think hard about something, his little face all puffy with focus. Then he looked up at Draco again:

"Do you say you're not a hero because of the tattoo?" 

Draco blinked in utter confusion.

"The—tattoo? What tattoo?" He hadn't ever gotten any tattoos. He'd considered getting some to cover up the Mark once or twice, but never really got around to it.

Teddy patted his arm:

"Uncle Harry told me everyone who worked for Voldremot had to get a special dark tattoo, to prove they were loyal."

That's when it hit Draco like a herd of Erumpets. Merlin's balls, Potter described the Mark as a fucking _tattoo?_ That was an understatement if Draco had ever heard one.

"Err, yeah, sort of—" It missed by a mile certainly, but for Teddy's sake Draco went along with it.

Teddy nodded:

"Harry says you have it too, but he says Voldremot made you get it, or he'd have hurt your mom and dad. So you took it to protect them."

Draco really wanted to find out just _how_ Potter knew so much, but then again, the arsehole did stalk him through a full year of school, so Draco didn't doubt that he'd found ways to gain information he wanted.

"Well yea, but—"

Teddy interrupted, his shoulders hunching:

"That was very heroic, you know. I wish there was something I could have done to protect my mom and dad like you were able to."

Draco's heart broke when he heard the sadness in the poor boy's voice. From what his mom told him, Andromeda's daughter was married to Lupin and they had Teddy, but they both died during the final battle.

"You were just a baby then, don't feel bad." Draco pointed out, attempting to console his cousin.

"I know. Me and uncle Harry are the same like that, we were babies when we lost our moms and dads. And we couldn't protect them, but you did! You protected your mom and dad. And I think that's still heroic, even if you have the bad tattoo as a result." Teddy stuck to his guns, face fierce with determination to get his point across.

Draco helplessly just turned to Potter, who simply shrugged, the same knowing glint in his eyes:

"Like I said, depends who you ask. You're his hero for doing something he never had the chance to do. It's all about perspective."

"But—" The word caught as he spoke it, it shouldn't be possible. To interpret anything he did and chose during the war as any type of heroism was just _absurd,_ it required some serious mental gymnastics and yet—yet it turns out it didn't really in the end. Potter told Teddy the truth, he _did_ recount it all as it happened, and Teddy's interpretation of that had been that Draco was a _hero,_ somehow.

Goodness, Draco will never understand children and their childish naivete. Teddy was just too young to understand the reality of it, certainly, though Draco couldn't say it didn't warm his heart to see someone interpret his roles in the war as something other than evil.

Even if it was just a kid who didn't know better.

Draco was snapped out of his musings by a finger poking his cheek, demanding attention. The blonde snorted and turned to Teddy, smacking his hand away playfully:

"What is it you monster?" 

Teddy grinned:

"There's more I wanna tell you!"

"Really?" Draco mused, arching both eyebrows. 

"Yes." Teddy confirmed then climbed into Draco's lap and sat down matter of factly. 

It drew a fond laugh out of Draco, this kid was wonderful. Out of the corner of his eye he could spot Potter grinning into his teacup too.

Draco swallowed, and pondered this entire situation for a moment. It was so odd, yet he felt comfortable, which scared him just a tiny bit. He should not feel comfortable in Potter's home.

Potter shouldn't feel comfortable with Draco in his home.

It seemed that that threshold was long ago crossed though, since Potter was just at ease as ever.

It was only when Teddy grabbed his face and turned it back, a serious look on his face that Draco realized he'd trailed off in thought and hadn't heard a word Teddy said.

"Stop staring at uncle Harry and listen to me!" Teddy complained.

Draco scoffed and Potter snorted and it was all so humiliating, but Draco couldn't bring himself to be mad at Teddy.

"Anyways, as I was saying!" Teddy emphasized the point by crossing his arms across his chest. "Is it true you were viciously attacked by a hippogriff and managed to get away only with a broken arm?" Teddy's eyes were wide with wonder.

Draco pressed his lips together and glared a hole through Potter's skull, the bastard's eyes shining with amusement. Little shit.

Still, the git told it in a much more flattering manner than it had all really gone down in, so Draco couldn't be _too_ mad at him.

"More or less." He replied to Teddy. 

Potter snorted again, poorly attempting to disguise it as a cough. He finally put his tea away and lifted his leg to rest an ankle on the opposite knee. Then, because he was a wanker, he just _had_ to open his mouth:

"Boy aren't I glad it didn't kill you." 

Draco sputtered, utterly offended and a tiny bit embarrassed at his teen dramatics that never really went away if he stopped to think about it:

"The stupid bloody chicken." He grumbled under his breath and hated that he utterly enjoyed Potter's free laugh. He felt his own face twig up, and he was quite helpless against the grin.

Goodness, he was _gone._

"Say, Draco," Potter began conversationally out of bloody nowhere. "I know about the past, but what's it like for you now?"

The question had Draco frowning. Potter—cared? Draco had figured Potter had mostly invited him over just to appease Teddy, but that didn't seem to be true, which honestly made Draco very happy. So disgustingly pleased.

"It's—fine, I guess?" He didn't know how to reply though, resulting to awkwardly rubbing his neck while attempting to articulate a more eloquent response. 

Potter spared him the trouble though:

"Less than you assumed, more than you deserve?" He asked, arching one eyebrow.

"Something like that." Draco conceded the point. He marveled at how Potter found a way to word everything clearly enough so Draco would understand him but not so overt as for Teddy to grasp onto it. He was far too young, though Potter had been telling him lots of stories about everything. That being said—

"How did you even start telling Ted everything?" 

Potter adjusted his glasses before responding:

"He'll start Hogwarts soon, he'll get out there more and people will talk, about you and his family, me and his parents. I just want him to know the truth before any of that gets to his head." 

"Uncle Harry is preparing me to go to school!" Teddy beamed, grasping the very basics of what Potter meant.

"Shocking that you had such foresight." Draco snickered and teased, because it was better than going moon-eyed.

"I know right?" Potter ran with the barb, amused more so than anything else.

A silence settled over them then, though it wouldn't last since Teddy seemed to have something to say, and it appeared as though he'd agonized over the issue before he finally went out with it:

"Why do you look at each other so much?" 

Draco sputtered and had himself straighten out, while Potter just dropped his head into his hands and whined unintelligently behind them.

"We don't." Draco insisted. "At least _I_ don't." 

Teddy appeared cross with that statement:

"You didn't even listen to me because you were looking at uncle Harry earlier!"

Oh _Gods_ save him. 

"I—wasn't—" He feebly protested, but it was fruitless.

Potter had recovered by then and ran a hand through his ever growing messy nest of hair (looked soft as fuck though), then bit his lip (uh oh), cleared his throat, took a deep breath and then:

"Well, Teddy, I look at him because he's pretty to look at."

If Draco had been standing, he'd have fainted, as it were though, the most he could manage was forget the mechanics of breathing and gurgle wetly in utter malfunction. 

Teddy sat back in Draco's lap to observe him:

"Cousin Draco has pretty eyes, you got that right Harry." 

"Course I did." Potter hummed fondly at Ted.

Draco still couldn't quite regain his five senses yet, but he thought his expression might've done something to convey the despair he felt because his cousin's face tainted with worry:

"Are you okay Draco? You look sick." 

Finally able to snap out of it, Draco scolded himself for losing it like that, it's not as if Potter said anything that wasn't true, it was just— _Potter said it!_

Worst of all, it sounded like he really meant it too.

"I'm okay Ted, Potter just surprised me." He replied to his cousin then turned to face Potter, who didn't appear bothered about what he said. The fucking smug bastard was open and wholly unbothered by everything nowadays, which simultaneously annoyed Draco so much and turned him on so much.

"Did you seriously just say that?" 

Potter nodded, completely serious:

"Yes."

"....Did you mean it?" Draco felt stupid asking that, like a first year with a crush fishing for a compliment.

Potter didn't take it like that though, he remained serious:

"Yes."

"And what am I supposed to infer from that?" Draco arched an eyebrow. It was all well and good if it was just an offhand compliment, but Draco wasn't stupid. Things with them were far too loaded for offhanded _anything,_ let alone _compliments._

"That this whole have-you-over thing was just one big, elaborate scheme to get to know you until I grew a pair and asked you out." Potter replied, his unflappable front wavering as a flush came down his cheeks and his eyes darted around, but ultimately held firm to Draco.

...

...

"I'm honestly too fried to even express just how much that is currently fucking with my heart." Draco gave up and just plainly, honestly mumbled. This was certainly too much of a day and he couldn't find it in himself to be shocked or aghast or to react in any way. Potter has managed to drag him through every emotion known to man in a span of a few hours and at this point Draco had no more pretenses to uphold.

"Er—What is that—supposed to mean?" The hesitation in Potter's voice was heavy.

Draco sighed deeply. This was incredibly stupid. If it was true that Potter was genuinely interested and what he said wasn't some completely woozy product of Draco's depraved mind, then it only stood to reason for Draco to say yes, he wanted to be taken out by Potter after all. If it wasn't though, well, Draco would have made a fool of himself already anyways and it ultimately wouldn't matter because he'd leave and probably never really see Potter again. The odds of them happening upon each other on account of another coincidence were slim to none, so Draco would be pretty safe. Either way, he might as well just spit it out:

"It means yes, I will go out with you if that's what you're asking."

Potter's eyebrow twitched though he otherwise remained pretty still. If he was in as much shock as Draco himself, Draco could sympathize with him.

"Oh my God, he said yes—" It was so quiet and mumbled that Draco really wouldn't have understood it had he not dedicated every ounce of his being into paying close attention to Potter.

It was such an innocent, adorable thing to say that Draco couldn't help but chuckle through the uneasy awkwardness.

"What?" Potter grinned as he affected mock offense.

"You're an idiot." If Draco sounded disgustingly fond, well, that's because he _was._

"And you're insufferable." Potter retorted, his eyes lighting up ever so.

"Indeed. You really think it'll work?" Draco bit his lip, a cant of fear tainting his mood somewhat.

"Considering I've spent the better part of school and after school obsessing over you just as much as you did me, I'm pretty sure we'll make it work just fine."

Draco wanted to protest the claim, because he did _not_ obsess over Potter, but then, much to his chagrin, he reflected and realized that oh boy, yes he obsessed over Potter. Oh so very embarrassingly much. Still, he had a reputation to uphold:

"I never one obsessed over you."

Potter laughed at him, face at ease and beaming:

"Of course not. You just climbed trees and blew notes like kisses to me. Perfectly rational behavior, innit?" 

Cheeks burning Draco grit his teeth and jutted his chin up:

"Yes." 

Potter— _Harry,_ Draco supposed he should start calling him since they _will_ be going out— _Oh Merlin and Morgana_ —snorted at the response but didn't comment further on it. He instead just gazed at Draco fondly, which caused many an organ to twist and knot.

Teddy piped up after the two of them fell silent:

"If you two are together now, does that mean cousin Draco will be coming over more often?"

Well that—that was, hm, probably true, Draco supposed. 

"Well, will you Draco?" Potter tilted his head, the hope in him palpable. 

Draco bit his lip over his own grin:

"Yes, Harry, I suppose I will."

~

_Fin._

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for coming to my Ted-Talk ;3
> 
> Find more on my [Tumblr](https://missdrarrydawn.tumblr.com/)


End file.
